


Phantom or Not?

by psychoticmusic



Series: Watching The Show [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex is gay, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bobby | Trevor Wilson Defense Squad, Bobby | Trevor Wilson Redemption, Bobby | Trevor Wilson is Not Carrie Wilson's Parent, Bobby | Trevor Wilson is her adoptive Father, Carlos can see ghosts, Carrie actually has two mom;s, Carrie has magic, Carrie is actually Alex's niece, Carrie is actually Reggie's niece, Carrie knows, Carrie's dad is dead, Carries can see ghosts, Characters watch the show, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Flynn can see ghosts, Flynn has magic, Her actual dad is unknown, How could I forget Carlos, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know what I'm doing, I regret everything, I threw all my favourite plots hoping something could come out, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Luke is pan and trans, M/M, Nearly Everyone is Gay, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, No everyone is OOC, OOC Carrie, Reagan is not actually not Carrie's mum, Sasha is Carrie's mum, The Author Regrets Everything, The OC is me, The tv show, Too many characters, Too many relationships, Watching the Show, What Have I Done, What Is Wrong With ME, Why did I write this shit, everyone is ooc, how did I do this, how is this even a tag, i can't tag, mentions of Teen Wolf, mentions of supernatural, so is Reggie, time travel sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmusic/pseuds/psychoticmusic
Summary: Read the tags.orJulie & The Phantoms watch the show. So many families and plot twists of my own. Will anything make sense.Kenny Ortega owns everything except the plot
Relationships: Alex Mercer/ Reggie Peters (past), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Original Character(s), Carrie Wilson/Flynn (past), Carrie Wilson/Julie Molina (past), Julie Molina/Flynn, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Kayla & Nick & Carrie Wilson, Luke Patterson/ Alex Mercers (past), Luke Patterson/ Reggie Peters (past), Nick/Carrie (past), Ray Molina/Rose, Reggie Peters/Carrie Wilson
Series: Watching The Show [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107914
Comments: 23
Kudos: 44





	1. Coming Together

The Orpheum 1995 

The boys (Luke, Reggie, and Alex) are just about to eat the hot dogs when suddenly a blinding white light engulfs them to a mysterious room where they are unconscious.   
Bobby and Rose are in the Orpheum when They too are engulfed in a blinding light when Bobby says “Fuck-“.   
Emily & Mitch Patterson are at their TV when they too are engulfed.   
The Mercers Family – Alex’s Parents and his younger sister Sasha - are in an argument about Alex being gay when again a light engulfs them.   
The Peters Family – Reggie’s drunk parents, His older twin brothers (Jack & Chris), and his younger sister (Raegan) - are all watching TV while Raegan texts her girlfriend when a light engulfs them. 

2020 – The jolts worse after playing the Orpheum 

Julie is just about to touch Luke when she is immediately transported to an unfamiliar room.   
Sometime after her, the very worried boys follow her.   
At her home with Bobby, Carrie is listening to DC’s music while warming up when she has transported away. Her dad also follows her.   
Ray, Carlos, and Tía Victoria are all waiting for Julie when they are also transported.   
Flynn is hanging out with Nick when the two are engulfed in light.

The Room 

The 1995 boys are in a room where they look upon Julie who immediately flings herself onto the boys crying when the boys are questioning her why she’s touching them. 

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hey! I don't mind girls flinging themselves at me but why are you crying and who are you?" Luke said the last part a bit more forcefully. 

“Wait – luke, Reggie, Alex neither of you know me?”

“Nope”

“Not a clue” the two answer.   
Julie mutters to herself what is happening when the other families appear.   
Seems a reunion has been long-awaited


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families have some long-awaited talks. Not everything is patched up.

2 Reunion 

The Pattersons Family 

When 2005 Luke (A/N: From later he’ll be called Juke) saw his parents he rushed to them but they didn’t see him, but 1995 Luke. They ran to Luke and started hugging him, Emily and Mitch cried while Luke just seemed shocked but happily returned the hug. If you were near enough you could hear   
“We missed you”  
“We don’t mind if you take music”  
“Never forget us”  
“I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me. I never meant to run away.”  
They choked on their breath but were so happy they got to reunite. 

The Mercers Family   
Robert and Claire (Alex’s Parents) were still a bit homophobic but didn’t show it as much. 

Sasha was looking around and as she saw Alex, Sasha immediately bounced to Alex mutterings lost to the world as she hugged him as if he was gone from her for a long time. 

The Peters Family   
There wasn’t much talking. Jack and Chris choked on their words as they approached Reggie. “Chris, Jack…… What happened to you? Why do you look so old?”

His brothers just laughed as they just launched themselves at Reggie, almost knocking him off balance as Reggie just returned the hug. He was quite confused but it felt nice wrapped in his older brothers’ embrace. Raegan was smiling at something on her phone.   
Then she ran behind him and went on Reggie’s back. 

“Oof. Re-re did you put on more weight? You are waay too heavy.” Reggie teased in his muffled voice.   
Reagan almost broke down when she heard his nickname for her. Like he had never left or died. 

“Oh shut up idiot. Never leave us promise. We love you. More than anyone else” Reggie didn’t know what to do so he managed to hug Reagan and Chris and Jack at the same time. Not knowing what his sister meant, he agreed. 

“Never, I will never leave you Re-re”

The Molina Family   
Ray was shocked as he saw a younger Rose. Carlos had tears brimming in his eyes and Tia Victoria was just gobsmacked. Then she saw Julie. But first, she had to talk to Rose – even if she looked younger.   
Rose had seen Ray, albeit an older one. He had a kid next to him that had some of her and his features. She also saw her sister. 

“Toria, Que Tal? I missed you. Who are you little mijo? Ray, you are much older. Muy guapo.” Ray still blushed. Looks like Rose still had her charm when she was younger. 

“Rose-“ Victoria started. 

“MOM!” Julie shouted. She ran up and hugged her tightly. 

“Oh.” Rose almost fainted there and then She has kids. Two kids. With Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really tired me out. Posts are sporadic and right now I'm in the middle of a lesson - hey don't say anything rude. I've already learned what the teacher said. 
> 
> Does anyone know how to embed links or make words bold and/or italic?   
> I do Spanish lessons so if some is wrong please let me know,


	3. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrie is introduced and connects the dots.

3 Introductions

Carrie just stood there watching everything with a gobsmacked look

She saw Mama Sasha and Mum Reagan. She is related to two of the guys in Julie's band. Well, that's worked out nicely. 'Now how to introduce myself and my dad' she thought. Carrie thought that maybe when they all have sat down and introduced themselves she'll rip off the band-aid.

Many tearful reunions are happening around her and Carrie can't help but feel jealous. Mum Reagan and Mama Sasha left her when she was quite young. Carrie cherished those memories but living with Da- no Trevor, she doesn't like it much.

They barely talk and if memory serves her right, he was the reason why her mums left.

Then a bunch ominous voice was heard:  
“Hello everyone” scattered hi’s and hey’s were heard around the room. 

“Well, let’s have an introduction. Everyone from 1995 raise your hands.” 

She saw 4 guys - 1 that suspiciously looked like Trevor. Then she realised that they looked like uncles Luke, Lex and Reg. 

There also was a young woman who introduced herself as Rose. 

Carrie almost fainted. What the hell was going on. She wanted Nick but she’s pretty sure he doesn’t wan to talk to her because he lives Julie and hates her. Please she’s not blind. 

“Now 2020 introduce yourselfs.” The Peters family introduce themselves with Reagan saying that she’s dating Sasha. 

Carrie could see the Mercer parents have fury in their eyes. 

While daydreaming, Carrie notices she’s the last family to be introduced. 

She introduces her dad first, spitting out his name ever since she found out he stole his bands songs to become famous. 

In a meek voice she said: “I’m adopted by Trevor (Also known as Bobby) but I have two moms. Mama Sasha and Mom Reagan.” 

Sasha and Reagan were shocked. But no more than 1995 Sunset Curve and her family ghosts. Yes, Carrie knows. Honestly, nearly everyone think she’s a dumb bitch. 

“Good, now you all are here to watch a show called Julie and The Phantoms where you’ll first see music videos then the episodes themselves. Also some ‘phantoms’ will become visible to those who can’t see them. Hope u like it. It will pause whenever one will start talking. Call me Shadafan” 

Well then we better get started. Everyone seemed to group regarding to families and their year but Carrie and Trevor sat alone.

When the Phantoms became visible, Julie ran straight to them and hugged them when they shone light and were not weak. ‘Carrie was totally not jealous Julie has a better relationship with her uncles than her. Totally not jealous 

Then another light was shown where a skaterboi came and a ridiculously dressed man called Caleb Covington who couldn’t use any of his ghostly powers. Carrie was so happy. Now she could kill Caleb. 

“Carrie please wait until the music videos are over Then you can kill him. I don’t want to clean up many messes.”

Carrie scoffs saying she doesn’t like to be ordered around. Well stop staring and let’s watch


	4. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch the first song video: Now or Never. 
> 
> Let's see our character's reactions.

**The video starts by showing the Orpheum and background music. It shows the words SUNSET CURVE SHOWCASE - SOLD OUT. It then shows Alex beating his drumsticks and shouting '1,2,3,4'.**

2020 Alex said that 'I looked horrible then.'

'Then?' Bobby teased. 

**It zooms out to shows the rest of the band and Luke immediately starts singing.**

"You are a really good singer"

"You are so good" and many compliments are thrown out to Lule who blushes and pouts. 

"Well, Reggie looks really good."

"Don't you mean hot?" 

"You are treading on a dangerous line, Peters." Luke threatens but his eyes give away his playfulness. 

**The video shows Bobby in the corner and Reggie jumping while playing his guitar. It zooms into Luke as he sings and shows him glance at Reggie.**

"Lukey....."

"What?"

"I think you looking at me means you like me." 

"Wha-wha- what? That's not true." 

"Can the two of you just be quiet so we can watch this?!" asks Bobby. 

**The video then zooms to Alex singing and playing the drums.**

"ALEX WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME YOU SANG!!!" 

"YOU HAVE SUCH A DANG GOOD VOICE HOTDOG, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!" Julie and Willie shouted at phantom Alex, though no one could see him. 

"You guys never asked." 2020 Alex meekly said. 

**Bobby is seen playing the rhythm guitar and having fun then shows Luke nudging Reggie to come to him to sing on the mike together and then Luke pushes him away. Bobby then jumps onto the edge of the platform of the drums then jumps back down.**

"Oh, I remember this. You guys were doing the demo for me." Rose exclaimed, "Then I think Bobby and Reggie were flirting with me." 

"You FLIRTED WITH MY MOM and KNEW HER as well." Julie accused her phantoms. 

"Well, she was beautiful," Reggie stated. 

"bu-but... Just forget it." 

**It shows the whole group singing then goes back to Luke and him singing. Reggie does an amazing riff then does his solo and glances back to Luke who started singing again. He turns to Alex who does an amazing solo and Reggie echoes and video then zooms back to Alex then to Reggie. It then comes back to Luke singing. It then comes to Reggie doing a great solo and then flips his hair. He then holds the mike showing his rings.**

"Wow, that's actually hot. Reggie that was hot," Flynn says. 

**The guys are then clapping (or banging drumsticks) while singing then Luke spins his guitar. At the first chord, smoke comes out, and then they all are just singing. It video zooms into each person. Then the finish when turning behind to Alex.**

"Wow.... that was nice." 

"Nice, nice! Nice is all you have to say...." 1995 Luke rages. 

"Calm down Luke." the remaining of Sunset Curve says. 

***********************Line break called Reggie's Pizza*********************************

Now or Never Lyrics: 

One, two

Take off, last stop  
Countdown 'til we blast open the top  
Face first, full charge  
Electric hammer to the heart

Clocks move forward  
But we don't get older, no  
Kept on climbing  
'Til our stars collided  
And all the times we fell behind  
Were just the keys to paradise

Don't look down  
'Cause we're still rising  
Up right now  
And even if we hit the ground  
We'll still fly  
Keep dreaming like we'll live forever  
But live it like it's now or never

Hear the noise in my head  
It's calling out like a voice I can't forget  
One life, no regrets  
Catch up, got no time to catch my breath

And clocks move faster  
'Cause it's all we're after now, oh  
Won't stop climbing  
'Cause this is our time, yeah  
When all the days felt black and white  
Those were the best shades of my life

Don't look down  
'Cause we're still rising  
Up right now  
And even if we hit the ground  
We'll still fly  
Keep dreaming like we'll live forever  
But live it like it's now or never

We ain't searching for tomorrow (tomorrow)  
'Cause we got all we need today (today)  
Living on a feeling that's been running through our veins  
We're the revolution that's been singing in the rain

Don't look down  
'Cause we're still rising  
Up right now  
And even if we hit the ground  
We'll still fly  
Keep dreaming like we'll live forever  
But live it like it's now or never  
It's now or never (now or never)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6bFYaVXMiY - I used this video. I do not know how to embed a link but for each video, I will place a link. Because I want to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been thinking of adding Charles Gillespie, Owen Joyner, Jadah Marie, Savannah Lee May, Maddison Reyes, and Jeremy Shada into watching the show with characters. So it's kinda like an Alternate Dimension or an AU.  
> What do you think? 
> 
> Should I go for it? 
> 
> IDK.


	5. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch Julie sing Wake Up. Also, concerning Carrie's parentage, Reagan was not pregnant with her, but Sasha. But since Sasha and Reagan are a couple they both raised Carrie until Sasha side and Reagan left, leaving her with Bobby. 
> 
> So, it is perfectly alright for Carrie and Reggie to be in a relationship

5 Wake Up

**The video starts with Julie looking down and opening the grand (?) piano and her fingers lightly hover over the notes. She starts playing music and starts singing.**

"Mija, you have a beautiful voice," Rose says. 

"Damn, you sing well!" many others compliment her. 

**It shows Julie keeping on singing and then shows the music sheet.**

Rose gasps. "That's my writing. Did I write this for you, mija?" 

"Yes, yes you did mum." Julie smiles lightly. 

**Julie is then smiling as she looks at the sheet and plays the piano. She's still singing.**

"You have a very big vocal range, Julie." Julie blushes.

**It shows her crying and tears falling from her face. She looks up and continues playing and singing. She starts playing the song ver vigorously. The video then zooms out to show the garage and the sun coming through.**

"Isn't that our garage where we practice?" asks 1995 Luke to his friends.

"Yeah."

"yep."

"Uh-huh." The rest of Sunset Curve replies. 

**The video then pans out of the garage and shows Ray walking down the steps and looking into the garage. It then comes back to Julie singing and playing the piano with no care in the world. Her voice then goes softer. For some time, her eyes close then open again. It then happens again. Julie is then playing as if talking to someone. It then shows Carlos looking smug as he rests his head on the gate.**

"Looking smug mijo?" Rose asks. 

"She finally started to play and sing. I was happy for her." Carlos defended himself. 

"Why 'finally?"

"uh um..." Carlos stuttered. 

Ray then intervened and told Rose that Julie's mum had died.

**It shows Julie standing up looking like she's talking to someone else. She then stops playing the piano as her hands move to shows what she's singing about. She starts playing the piano again as she sing-shouts. She's smiling. It then pans to shows Luke, Alex and Reggie standing behind her in shock as they watch her.**

"Wow, hotdog. Never knew you could be so shocked." 

"Shut up Willie." Alex blushes. 

**Julie sits down as she ends the song. She takes her fingers of the piano. The video has ended.**

**"OK, everyone. How did you like it?"**

"First of all, how are Luke Alex and Reggie there, but I'm not. Why are they so shocked." Bobby asks. 

**"Well, Julie and Carrie, shall I make your phantoms visible?" The voice asks.**

"What Carrie, you can see them?" 

"Duh, why do you look so shocked?" 

"Probably because...... YOU COULD SEE THEM THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

"At that time, we weren't friends. We both said it. I mean did you ever think about me. Rose was my second mother figure and she died. I have problems because first Sasha died, then Reagan left, and then Rose became my mum. Then she died! How do you think I feel? Besides, you seemed alright with Flynn hanging around. She became your new best friend and you didn't need me anymore so I became a bitchy blonde.

Did you even notice I dyed my hair blonde. No, you didn't because you didn't care at all. If we were friends then surely you would have seen that I was trying to help you play music again. OH MY F****NG GOD!! You didn't care about me at all, but yourself and Flynn. Sometimes I thought that you had replaced me because you and Flynn were always buddy-buddy.

So then I made Dirty Candy to feel wanted and had great friends. We were great, then you came with your band to play and upstaged me. First I was angry, then I realized that my dad's former bandmates helped you. They helped you when I couldn't. Then you always looked like you had so much fun. I at least like that Alex likes our choreography. We made our own choreo ourselves. You didn't even notice. Because seriously, I like doing stuff on my own merit." Carrie half-ranted and half-shouted at Julie before running away through a door that wasn't seen before. 

**"Well, it was inevitable. At least I managed to cover Carlos' ears when she swore. But, I'm glad she got it all out. I really wish they had more Carrie in the show. She's my favorite character. Well, I think that first, Julie should explain about the phantoms, then we'll start with the next song. "**

*********************************************Reggie the Hamster*********************************************************

Wake Up Lyrics. 

  
Here's one thing I want you to know  
You got some place to go  
Life's a test, yes, but you go toe-to-toe  
You don't give up, no, you grow

  
And you use your pain  
'Cause it makes you you  
Though I wish I could hold you through it  
I know it's not the same  
You got living to do  
And I just want you to do it

  
So get up, get out, relight that spark  
You know the rest by heart

  
Wake up, wake up if it's all you do  
Look out, look inside of you  
It's not what you lost  
It's what you'll gain raising your voice in the rain  
Wake up your dream and make it true  
Look out, look inside of you  
It's not what you lost  
Relight that spark, time to come out of the dark  
Wake up, wake up

  
Better wake those demons  
Just look them in the eye  
No reason not to try  
Life can be a mess  
I won't let it cloud my mind  
I'll let my fingers fly

  
And I use the pain 'cause it's part of me  
And I'm ready to power through it  
Gonna find the strength, find the melody  
'Cause you showed me how to do it

  
Get up, get out, relight that spark  
You know the rest by heart

  
Wake up, wake up if it's all you do  
Look out, look inside of you  
It's not what you lost  
It's what you'll gain raising your voice in the rain  
Wake up your dream and make it true  
Look out, look inside of you  
It's not what you lost  
Relight that spark, time to come out of the dark  
Wake up, wake up

  
So wake that spirit, spirit  
I wanna hear it, hear it  
No need to fear it, you're not alone  
You're gonna find your way, oh

  
Wake up, wake up if it's all you do  
Look out, look inside of you  
It's not what you lost  
It's what you'll gain raising your voice in the rain  
Wake up your dream and make it true  
Look out, look inside of you  
When you feel lost  
Relight that spark, time to come out of the dark  
Wake up, mm-mm, wake up

And the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=koCU43SpQVQ for Wake Up. If someone could tell me how to embed a link. I'd be grateful and give you 2 cookies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! I never knew that people did find my story and read it. I already have comments wanting me to update. This IS HEAVEN!!!!!  
> Now, if you have any ideas that you want me to post, feel free to comment on it and I'll see what I can do.


	6. This Band Is Back (and Explanation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie tells everyone about the Phantoms, Carie comes back and apologizes for making noise.  
> They watch the BAND IS BACK!!!

6 Band Is Back (And Explanation)

"So.." Julie starts, "When do you want me to start?" "Preferably the beginning Julie." "Okay...... So I love playing music, but when my mum died - Rose - I couldn't play music anymore. Then, when I managed to go to the garage I found a CD called Now or Never in the loft. I put in the player and started playing it. As one normally does.

The song was really good, then I heard screaming. It was these guys that called themselves Luke Reggie and Alex. They were in this band called Sunset Curve. I was so scared I ran out screaming. Luke also screamed loudly. Then, they told me who they were.

I showed them the article and told them they've been dead for 25 years. They were very shocked. I think they also mum's music sheet on the piano and told me that whoever wrote it is a really good musician. They were the ones who got me out of my dump and made me play music. Since I hadn't played any music, I was going to be kicked out of the music program. They told me not to ask but just go. So I went to the pep rally **(A/N: I think?)** and came back to the program." From then on, I managed to tell Flynn and we came to the idea that they are ghosts and we created a band: Julie and The Phantoms. 

When practicing, we found out that Bobby, who is now Trevor, stole their songs and didn't give them any credit. Luke was gutted because it meant his parents wouldn't know that it was worth it for him to take his dream. Luke and Reggie showed me that he goes to their house when he feels sad and it made me give them Unsaid Emily, a song Luke wrote for his mum. 

For revenge against Trevor or Bobby, they went to this other ghost called Willie who took them to this club where a man called Caleb Covington marked them to either come into his club and play for eternity or die trying. It was terrible. Finally, he had somehow managed to take them there and start playing. We thought that their unfinished business to keep them alive was playing the Orpheum.

We managed to book the Orpheum but he had taken them and I never knew if they were going to come because I couldn't see them. For some reason only I could see them (and apparently also Carrie) and when I didn't see them, I assumed the worst, But when I started singing, I was mourning. They became my family, my friends. 

Somehow, they managed to come. I was so happy. Alex and Reggie came without trouble, but Luke.... he was flickering. As if Caleb was somehow stopping him. Then all was fine. At the end of our show, the boys went back. I thought they crossed over, but they were still coughing. I wanted them to save themselves but Luke said "No music is worth if we're not making it with you Julie." I hugged him and then, he was glowing. He wasn't weak anymore. 

Then I hugged the other guys as well. They weren't weak anymore. Everything is alright. Then, a light came and now we are here." 

**"Well, that was long, but it is done. Now Carrie is going to come back and when I feel like it, I will make the boys visible. Please don't jump on them yet because I still need to heal them and figure out exactly what happened to them. I also will bring Caleb here and lock him up because he does deserve to know about the people he hates."**

Just as the voice finished, Carrie came back and apologized for making such a noise and running out. Reagan and Sasha then edged nearer to Carrie and hugged her as tightly as possible because they could certainly see their personality and characteristics in her.

Just as Caleb appeared a cage formed around him and the phantoms were made visible. Juke was like. 

"Dudes, I feel much better. Do you think the voice made us visible.?"

"Well, seeing the shocked faces, I'm pretty sure that's a yes."

"Wait, so my folks are here and didn't die?" Reggie asked.

**"Yes Reggie, your folks didn't die, They are alive and here. They can also see you guys. So you don't get confused with 1995 you. Phantom Luke will be called Juke."**

"haha, I told you it was real. Your chemistry with Julie isn't blind. Even the voice can see that. 

**"You know what, I'm going to change it to Ruke - Reggie and Luke. I think that's better,"**

Reggie blushed and said, "No, it's not."

**"Ok, phantom Luke is Juke, phantom Alex is Hotdog and phantom Reggie is Reg. Got that."**

"yes, yep." chorused around the room. 

**"Ok, let's watch This Band is Back."**

**************************Jukebox***********************Jukebox**************************

**For a split second, you see Reggie sitting on the sand and pouting. It then shows Luke who is playing his guitar and smiling. It then comes back to Reggie, then shows Alex moving next to Luke and saying 'Come on Reginald'. He is then patting his hands against his body as drum beats. Reggie starts to smile and when Luke starts singing, Reggie stands up and starts singing the song. Alex responds back.**

**Reggie starts singing again (this is his song). You then see Reggie run up to the log and stand on top like he is flying. The others follow him.**

"Is Reggie the unofficial leader of the group with you guys following him?" Carrie asks. 

"Nope, that's Alex, then it's Reggie, then it is me," Luke replies. 

"Oh, ok." 

**They jump off the log and go around the birch(?) tree. Reggie turns around and as he sings, his friends echo him. He stands on a chair as his friends surround him.**

"I thought that ghost couldn't touch normal stuff, so you couldn't stand." Alex ponders out loud.

"I don't know why. Eh. Let's just watch this and maybe the voice can help us." Reagan says

**"I'm sorry, but even I don't know why that happened. I'll have to ask Kenny Ortega."**

"Who is that?" everyone says in unison. 

**"Oh, that's God - the director. Now, let's watch this in peace."**

**He hops from the chair and we see a group on the sand playing volleyball, also dancing. It then shows the guys again singing. It then shows a guy walking across a log, also busting some moves. It pans back to the guys. They walk to these people sitting on the grass. Reggie is leaning against the back of one of the chairs and moving his arms. He runs to the next chair and almost falls over onto the guy holding a surfboard who is like 'huh?'.**

"Isn't he one of the Los Feliz teachers? (A/N: I am making this up, but just pretend he is). The swimming one.?" Julie asks. 

"Yeah, he is." Carrie replies. 

**He is jumping on the chairs and then it also shows us a guy and a girl swaying to the music. It then shows some people dancing on the beach. Around the guy and girl, they sing as they listen to him talk about direct spot audio. Luke then comes to Reggie as they walk back. One of them is scatting. The music fades out and ends.**

"Wow, that was good."

"Reggie, you're a really good singer." Other compliments and praises came to Reg and Reggie who started to blush then Reg hid behind Hotdog while Reggie hid behind Luke. 

**"Ok. Now We are going to watch a dance and music video - Wow! It is really good. Carrie can tell you all about it. She and Dirty Candy are amazing dancers. Even- an I'm not going to say anything more."**

~################################################Luke's Guitar############################################

This Band is Back - Lyrics

Come on, Reginald  
One, two, three, four

Can you, can you hear me? (Yup)  
Loud and clear  
Gotta get, gotta get ready  
'Cause it's been years

Oh, this band is back  
Oh, this band is back

Woo, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Woo, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Woo, ooh, ooh, ooh

Can you? (Yes, we can)  
Can you hear me?  
Loud and clear  
We gotta get, wanna get, we gotta get ready  
'Cause it's been years, hey

Oh, this band is back  
Oh, this band is back

Woo, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Woo, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Woo, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Woo, ooh, wee, ooh

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5UOwxrTwlPs - The link. Someone, please tell me how to embed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am new to AO3 and have started writing a story. Seeing the kudos, even though it's not much, I still am so happy.


	7. Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone hears the lyrics and watches Carrie, Kayla and her friends dance to the song. Luke actually listens to the lyrics themselves and comes to a startling realization.

7 Wow (Carrie and Dirty Candy)

I don't know most of their name but basically, Kayla is Kayla (long blue-purple wig). Short orange hair is Hannah. Long blue hair is Amy and long yellow hair is Antonia. Carrie - well, we all know who Carrie is. 

**The video immediately starts with the music in the background and shows Flynn and Julie where Flynn beckoning Julie to come with her. They exit, with the video showing their backs. The girls are walking to the auditorium where Dirty Candy is performing. We see Dirty Candy, with Carrie in the middle. DC turns around, walks then, starts dancing.**

"Wow, cool moves," Alex and Hotdog say at the same time. 

Carrie blushed and didn't say anything. 

**The video pans to the boys as the wolf-whistle and really bob to the music. Carrie does a small hair-flip with her in the center. She then does some more moves and you can see the chains on her leggings. Flynn and Julie then arrive at the hall when Flynn makes a comment about Carrie's money, costumes, and Katie Perry's choreographer.**

"Oh," Alex and Hotdog sadly said. 

Carie was about to say something, then closed her mouth looking towards the floor. 

**Flynn crosses her arms then Julie says something back about Carrie not being too bad. DC then does some more moves, that can be seemed as sexy. It pans back to Julie and Flynn. DC are then really vibing to their techno-pop song with quick moves. The phantoms then 'ghost' in. Julie asks them what they are doing when Luke answers. Reggie then says that he misses high school. The video then comes back to DC as Carrie is saying 'get a piece of that pie now' as she touches the other girls' butts.**

"You're gay Carrie?" many ask her. 

"No, I'm bi. I'm in a relationship with Nick, though....." Carrie eyes Julie. 

**The video then comes on to the rap section of Carrie's song where they are on the floor. She is then pulled up as they finish the rest of the song. The phantoms are just staring at the girls as Hotdog starts to dance. The dance finishes with Amy, Hannah, Carrie, Kayla then Hannah. The audience bursts into applause for the girls and Carrie seems pleased with herself.**

"Nice.", "Cool", "Fun" and "Good" were all the compliments given to Carrie for DC. 

"Carrie, can you come here. I want to ask you something?" Juke asks her.

Carrie moves over to him and then there is a wall separating the two from the rest of the group. 

"That music, it reminds me of Bob- Trevor." 

"Chill Luke, After your Orpheum performance, Trevor told me everything. He was grieving and didn't read the contract properly. He couldn't tell it was made by Sunset Curve - who would believe him." She bitterly laughed. 

"Oh, ok," he sheepishly said, "Well, um I'm kinda sorry we haunted your dad then." 

"Wait that was you. Never mind, it's alright. Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, um. This is hard. But those lyrics, they don't sound like you. Always being part of the party and blowing other minds, we upstaged you. I don't know how that felt but you must be pretty angry and jealous."

"I was, but you were the ones that helped Julie come out of her shell and start playing music again. The voice doesn't show the episode yet, but I do try to help her, in my own way. She just never notices it. Plus, I am very observant. Dad was pretty sure you guys were haunting him so I was thinking that you guys must be ghosts. And I guess, I hit the jackpot." 

"Yeah, you did. I'm surprised you managed to figure it out. But back to the question, the lyrics. You have trouble at home?"

Carrie looks ashamed and quickly puts a mask of indifference. "No, no I don't." 

Luke doesn't press, but can tell she doesn't want to speak. 

"Well then, your lyrics are really good. I'm pretty sure Al- Hotdog would come to some of DC's rehearsal's. His sister loves dancing, and it was a thing that Hotdog would do to remember her." He added on seeing, Carrie's confused face. 

"He is my uncle, though. So that's kinda weird."

"Oh, I forgot about that. Well, I'm pretty sure he'd be a great uncle." 

"I hope so. So was that it." 

Treading carefully on uneasy grounds, Luke said that that was it. 

##########################Unsaid Emily######################################

Dirty Candy - Wow Lyrics 

See 'em look  
Hear 'em, "ooh-ah"  
Hands up, throwback, boo-yah  
We're the best, no doubt  
Check it out, yeah, we make 'em say, "wow"

Made moves  
On the rise now  
Run stuff, get a piece of that pie now  
We're the best, no doubt  
Check it out, yeah, we make 'em say, "wow"

Yeah, we're going sky high and we never gonna settle  
Living in the fast lane, pedal to the metal  
Wе see it, we want it  
We get it, wе got it  
Everybody lose control

We came to play, where ya at?  
We're going hard  
Just like that, yeah  
We the bomb, chain react  
Blow their minds and watch them

Woah, woah  
Woah, woah

See 'em look  
Hear 'em, "ooh-ah"  
Hands up, throwback, boo-yah  
We're the best, no doubt  
Check it out, yeah, we make 'em say, "wow"

Made moves  
On the rise now  
Run stuff, get a piece of that pie now  
We're the best, no doubt  
Check it out, yeah, we make 'em say, "wow"

Come follow me, we going make history  
'Cause we are the champions like Freddy Mercury  
Yeah, we gonna rock you  
Never gonna not do  
Always makin' headlines

  
Yeah, we the hot news

We came to play, where ya at?  
We're going hard, just like that, yeah  
Yeah, we the bomb, chain react

Blow their minds and watch them

See 'em look  
Hear 'em, "ooh-ah"  
Hands up, throwback, boo-yah  
We're the best, no doubt  
Check it out, yeah, we make 'em say, "wow"

Made moves  
On the rise now  
Run stuff, get a piece of that pie now  
We're the best, no doubt  
Check it out, yeah, we make 'em say, "wow"

Wo-o-o-o-o-ow, wo-o-o-ow  
Wo-o-o-o-o-ow, wo-o-o-ow  
Wo-o-o-o-o-ow, wo-o-o-ow  
Wo-o-o-o-o-ow  
Check it out, yeah, we make 'em say, "wow"

Yeah, we make 'em say, "wow"  
Ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah

See 'em look  
Hear 'em, "ooh-ah"  
Hands up, throwback, boo-yah  
We're the best, no doubt (no doubt)  
Check it out, yeah, we make 'em say, "wow"

Made moves  
On the rise now  
Run stuff, get a piece of that pie now  
We're the best, no doubt (we the best, no doubt)  
Check it out, yeah, we make 'em say, "wow"

Wo-o-o-o-o-ow, wo-o-o-ow (oh, yeah)  
Wo-o-o-o-o-ow, wo-o-o-ow (oh, we make 'em say, "wow")  
Wo-o-o-o-o-ow, wo-o-o-ow (yeah, we make 'em say, "wow")  
Wo-o-o-o-o-ow  
Check it out, yeah, we make 'em say, "wow"

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFWSS3GTzDY - Dirty Candy video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Carrie in jatp so sorry if she is a bit oc. Oh shit. I forgot to add in OC Carrie. God I'm so stupid. When you see this chapter, OC Carrie will become a tag.  
> I think everyone is OC in my fic.  
> Are they? Or am I imagining it? I have been told I have an imaginative mind.


	8. Question to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to ask you people a question.

8 NOT A CHAPTER - JUST A QUESTION

Basically, I'm writing a story (that I will publish to AO3 later) and I'm not sure if I should put a prologue in. 

It's basically a mashup of Original Work, Julie and The Phantoms (jatp), and Hunter Street. It has a pretty good storyline but I don't know if I should start with a normal chapter or a prologue. 

I know some people like prologues and epilogues, but I know most don't. This would be really helpful for me. And maybe, if any of you reply I might make you a beta or write the rest of jatp with me because it sure gets tiring. 

I hope I haven't bored any of you and if you managed to read up to here, I'm impressed. I know more people want me to keep on updating, but it gets tiring when I have so much work going on. GCSE stuff and all that. It's hard. 

If some of you are doing GCSE or have done GCSE, I wonder how you managed to cope. I feel like I'm going to fall on my feet any moment now. 

I am in the process of writing the next 2 chapters for this fic, so just wait for the updates. They definitely will be before the end of the week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already received comments about people wanting me to update more and saying they love it. OMGGGGG, you guys are making me cry. Not many people have really read my work and told me they love it. I had to pinch my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Then I punched myself in the arm and hit my head against a wall to check I wasn't dreaming.
> 
> This is a shock. :) *gives virtual cookies to everyone* You all deserve cookies. 
> 
> COVID is a bitch to everyone. I am not religious in a sense, but if any of my readers had to mourn a loved one, I'm pretty sure that person heard you and is in heaven. 
> 
> I do hope that those who suffered COVID had the fabulous life that they wanted and will have a great afterlife in Heaven.
> 
> I still stick to my statement that COVID is a bitch. Sometimes you need to badmouth some stuff so you can finally live. I know it works for me.


	9. Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We watch Julie and then see the guys coming up onto the stage.

9 Bright

**We see Julie up on the stage as she starts singing and playing the keyboard. During all this, Luke told her 'you got this'. The guys are looking hopeful for her and we see everyone walking out of the hall.** **The backstage guy looks confused as he looks at his clipboard. A blue spotlight light is shining above her. The music rises and she starts singing louder. Flynn also looks hopeful for her girl. When the music is louder and Julie gains confidence, the guys are then ghosted onto the stage as they play with Julie. People can see them but the guys don't know yet.**

"Is that when you realized..", "Is that when you found out..." and other stated facts were asked to the phantoms. 

Juke, Hotdog, and Reg all replied in unison "Sorta, but yeah. We were hella confused. Hotdog was on the runway again." Juke and Reg added. The rest of the people were confused, but Hotdog and Alex did chuckle a bit. 

**Julie is shocked when the guys come up, but she still carries on. They all are on the stage having a great time when some of the guys are pointing and the guys are hella confused when people can see them. Luke starts singing.**

"Kayla thought you were quite hot, then decided not to pursue you, 'coz you were too in love with Julie," Carrie said. 

"So did you, Carrie. You told me. And now that I think about it, eww. He's like your uncle." Trevor and Bobby say. (A/N: Trevor is her dad, Bobby is from 1995)

"A lot of girls and gays think the phantoms in Julie and the Phantoms are really hot." 

"gays, what are gays?" Luke, Alex, Reggie, and Bobby ask. 

"People who like the same gender they are. Guy liking a guy is gay and girl liking is girl is lesbian (or gay)." Flynn says. 

**"Ok, let's get on with the video shall we..." the voice butts in.**

**We see Carrie come to the front of the audience and look shocked. We see Julie jamming with the other guys as Luke is still soloing. Video then shows Alex on the drums. Reggie comes over the Luke as they both sing on Luke's mic. Julie then comes in and she and Luke harmonize on the song. The video shows Reggie moving about and Alex still playing his drums. Julie then brings Luke to the middle of the stage. Reggie winks to Kayla (or Carrie). Julie then walks through him and everyone is shocked.**

"Holograms don't work like that, so I was pretty sure they were ghosts then." Flynn and Carrie both say. 

"Wait really, you also figured it out?" Flynn and Carrie asked each other in unison.

"Stop saying what I'm saying. U know what? Let's stop talking," and that is exactly what Flynn and Carrie did.

**"Aww, that was some really cute entertainment. Even my other guests think so." the voice says.**

"We are not cute. We are not a couple so don't even think about it..." Flynn and Carrie said together. 

"Ok, we need to stop. It's getting weird." and so the two stopped. 

**"Back to the video", the voice says.**

**The two continue singing and then the whole band are singing together (sorta). It focuses on each of them. They stop singing. The guys ghost out as she bows and everyone is confused. Julie looks behind herself and then turns around with a scared look.**

"Wait that was it?" Willie complains. 

"Wow, you boys really are powerful." 

_**(The voice and Carre both shout at him) "Seriously, all you can think about is their power. You really are a deranged psychotic man who needs to be locked in the psychotic ward, with ghost powers locked and your body is examined. Because right now, Caleb Covington. You are nothing but a motherfucking bitch who is a fucking liar and is so lost that he needs at least 20 or more people to help him.** _

_**You trap people for eternity. You were literally giving the boys an ultimatum. Give an ultimatum to someone who deserves it. Those boys are broken more than you can ever imagine and all you want to do is make them your band.** _

_**Have you ever realized that maybe your music is horrible. Seriously, you decided to have a club for what. To spend eternity singing and dancing. Sounds rubbish. Have you ever realized that you are a stupid man? Though those boys are broken above repair, you never think about them. You are an egotistical selfish no-good jerk who doesn't deserve to live as a human or even as a ghost.** _ **I can go on all day.**

**But I'd rather not waste my precious time on you, you motherfucking son of a bitch. _You are a fucking annoying man who should've gone straight to hell. We can read your thoughts, and they are not pleasant._ Even Kenny Ortega - yeah sorry cast, Kenny is the G-O-D God here. _All your higher-ups are annoyed at your childish attitude. You throw a tantrum because you don't get what you want._**

**_You are a man-sized child who is so dumb that he decides to possess probably one of the nicest guys on the planet, all because you want the phantoms in your band. You go to such great lengths for what. You try to do whatever you can. But you need to understand._ **

**_ALL THIS IS NOT FOR THE GREATER GOOD OR WHATEVER YOU THINK IS CORRECT AND GOOD FOR THE WORLD. YOU DECIDED TO USE WILLIE - FLYNN'S OLDER BROTHER - AS A SCAPEGOAT AND LITERALLY BAN HIM FROM SEEING THE ONE AND ONES HE LOVES MOST._ **

**_THEY SAY LOVE IS THE MOST POWERFUL WEAPON IN THE UNIVERSE, BUT YOU SEEM TO HAVE NONE, SO WHY ARE YOU EVEN A GHOST YOU STUPID IMBECILE._ SERIOUSLY, I SHOULD TAKE TO THE GIANT SQUID AND FEED YOU TO HIM THEN PRANK YOUR DEAD BODY AND THEN BURY IT THOUSAND FEET DOWN NEXT TO A SHARK THAT WILL EAT ALL YOUR ORGANS. **

**THEN I WOULD HAVE TEEN WOLF AND SUPERNATURAL GET RID OF YOUR DEAD STUPID-ASS BODY THAT THINKS THE WORLD OWES HIM SOMETHING.**

**GODS YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT. WHY DID THE FATES EVER DO THIS????!!!!.**

**_Now, do you understand and_ ** _realize that the next time you ever think or decide to do something bad to literally anyone. I will make sure no one will ever care or know about you_ **_."_ **

**"Thank you, Carrie. It's about time this dunderhead needs to know some good things. Also, you are a descendant of me. You have some hidden powers that I will tell you about later."**

"Okay. Cool." Carrie cooly responds. 

"Did I imagine Covington have such a beatdown by a girl who's younger than him and this mysterious voice? Or was it real?" Sunset Curve and the Phantoms ask each other.

"No, you didn't imagine it," Nick says. Nick is then walking up to Covington, then punches the guy in the nose so hard it starts bleeding.

**"Oh yeah, I sorta made Covington mortal, but he won't die. We do need something to let out our frustrations upon."**

"Good idea mysterious voice," Rose says before she also hits Covington in the balls, "Never hurt those whom I consider family. You will regret it."

Flynn also had twisted his fingers and broke them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, God. I really like Carrie as a character, and I do think that sometimes I just pour my troubles onto her.   
> In my defence, I do not like Caleb Covington. If you like him, then I must implore you. Please leave, otherwise, you will keep on hating me. 
> 
> This is literally my first fic. I was already so mad at someone else, that I just put it all on my story. Also, Carrie is my favourite character.
> 
> Cookies to those who can guess who the cast are. (hint: there are 6 people). 
> 
> Hope u like it. The next chapter should be out by the end of the week.


	10. Flying Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch Flying Solo and see Flynn finding out about the ghosts. The cast also has some questions.

10 Flying Solo

**Julie is using the drum-thingy (I forgot what it's called( and puts it on a loop as Flynn is watching in the chair. When the loop ends Julie starts singing and playing the piano. At some parts of the lyrics, Flynn does a head nod and shrugs a bit as if agreeing with the lyrics. When Julie starts the next verse, the other guys ghost in, and Flynn is a bit shocked.**

"Hey, if you were in my place you'd be pretty shocked and scared too when they came in." Flynn retorts before anyone could say a thing. 

_!!!!!!!Meanwhile, with the cast!!!!!!!_

"Oh yeah, I remember making that episode. It was fun." 

"No, it wasn't. The amount of time we had to wait for the instruments to be set up and then you guys coming in was exhausting."

"Yeah, but still. It was fun" Owen argued.

"For you, but not us." 

**"Sorry to interrupt your bickering, but I just want to know if you guys know about corona and/or have been in lockdown."**

"What's it to you?" many ask the voice.

**"Because I'm from the same dimension as you. Like it's 2021 and there is still COVID, lockdown is hard as ever and I still can't go to school," whispering the next part, "And I can't read my jatp fics."**

"What, what are jatp fics." 

**"Oh, you heard that. Well basically, jatp fics are fanfictions of Julie and the Phantoms because we want a season 2, but since it's not going to come quite soon, jatp fics (jatp is the abbreviation of Julie and The Phantoms) are the new trend. I'm also writing one. Also in other news, Shada marries Carolyn. The video is sorta on Youtube, on his YouTube account, so no suing."**

"Wait, Care and I marry." 

"Well man, congrats." 

"Yeah, congrats." 

**"Oh, in other dimensions jatp is real, as in your characters are actually real. Ghosts and all that jazz is actually real and they are watching their episodes. I brought you here to see them and then show them that they are a Netflix show. Also, it'd be pretty cool."**

"Oh ok." 

"Seriously, you guys are going to believe this voice. They could be lying." 

**"Though I lied when I was younger I do not lie now Charlie Gillespie, Owen Joyner, Maddison Reyes, Jadah Marie, Savannah Lee May, Booboo Stewart (I absolutely loved you in Descendents), Jeremy Shada, Carlos Ponce, and Cheyenne Jackson. I know your names 'coz you all acted in jatp and are my favorite actors. I am not joking about this."**

"Creepy, but I believe you now. "

**"Good, now onto Flying Solo."**

^^^^^^^^^^^^With the Characters^^^^^^^^^^^^

**The guys do 'ooh''s on some of her words and Flynn is still in shock as she sees the guys. She looks at Julie in confusion as the video pans between all the people there. The singing and music stopped for a bit as the girls caught their breath. Sitting down and holding Flynn's hand.**

"Thank's babe," Flynn said in the audience. (A/N: Come on, don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing. They may have been together in the past, but we all know that right now Julie is single and wanting Luke.)

"Wait, you are allowed to like the same gender. No one would beat you up?" Alex was so relieved. 

"No! There are a few homophobic people out there in the world, but I really don't care. They are people who look at the world in black and white." 

**Julie starts singing again, still holding Flynn's hand. Then the other guys (well Alex) but are echoing some of the lyrics. She brings Flynn to stand up and they walk around the room to each of the guys. She freaks out a bit at Luke as he scares her when he shouts 'Hey!'.**

**The girls are sorta dancing. When they come to Reggie, she put her hand through his shoulder and it goes through him.** **Luke asks Julie if she's going to join their band but Flynn says the guys are joining Julie's band. Luke is happy. The girls are somewhat-dancing in a small space as Julie still sings.**

**The video ends with Julie stop singing the words to Flynn. The two girls have their foreheads touching each other's.**

**"Awww, that was soo cute. Ok readers, should I bring out the cast or not. Guess I'll wait till later. Oh yeah, I forgot have some drinks or food or you can have a nap. Yes, all ghosts need to sleep. It is vital for your health. Adios!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it's kinda late. I've been a bit busy with other stuff


	11. I Got The Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is hard to write, but they watch I Got The Music (briefly) but only some parts because I'm too bored.

11 I Got The Music

**"Hey, readers, characters, and cast. I am waaay too tired to basically show you the whole video so I'ma just show all of you some parts of this. I will show Flynn because we stan an icon and also the endish part capiche? I hope you're all good I really am not bothered. Especially when I think MCU needs to clear some stuff up and....... Neveer mind, you don't need to know and the cast may have an idea what MCU is. Also, I think the cast should be introduced maybe after the next video or sumn. What do you think readers?"**

"Oi, voice. What are you even talking about? Who or what the hell are the 'cast' or the MCU?" Jack asks. 

"Yeah, and why the hell are we even here??" Chris yelled at moi. 

**"Yall find out soon. First, just chillax. Jeez, lighten up ppl. No swearing on my Christian server** (I've been reading too many Twitter fics). **Great, more messes to clean up," the voice sighed before shouting the next part, "SERIOUSLY FAE, You are only in there for at least 3 minutes and you almost created the end of the damn world. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND GURL.**

**YES, I KNOW THOSE PEOPLE ARE COMPLETELY HOMOPHOBIC, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUIN MY LGBTQ+ POSTER FOR THAT. OR EVEN CHANGE MY USERNAMES OF TUMBLR, SERIOUSLY STOP MESSING WITH MY STUFF AND STOP CREATING THE GODDAMN APOCALYPSE. SERIOUSLY, WAS IT AT LEAST THE PJO WORLD, IF IT WAS I AM GOING TO EVER REGRET YOU BEING A GUARDIAN!"**

"Ok..... so what do we do. "

Just then the video starts acting up. 

**We see Flynn rocking her cool colours as she sorta-raps and sings the lyrics and then does a few trendy moves with Julie.**

"Daaamnn girl, you can literally rock any clothing. Can you please work with me for some new Nike and Adidas clothing. Srsly girl, you'd be a great model." Sasha asked Flynn. 

"Um..... sure?" Flynn asked

"Yay! It'll be great." Sasha exclaims. 

**The video goes black then shows the end where Julie has earbuds in, listening to song as a guy part of marching band asks her for his sticks back. Julie just looks hella confused.**

"Oh, it's kinda like she was imagining the whole school dancing and singing with her, and she had taken the sticks and now he wants them back." 

"Wow Chris, never knew you were so smart." 

"Shut it Jack." 

"No I won't." and then a whole fight between the two brothers escalated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for fun. and then I posted this and now..... I have so much stuff to do that isn't related to fanfics that I think I'm gonna die.  
> Also, side note: who is gen -z. I need to make a stupid survey about different generations and I'm not bothered to email like a thousand ppl, so yh.


	12. The Other Side Of Hollywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally see Caleb Covington in his colors. Green is not a good look on him.

12 The Other Side Of Hollywood 

"Well, what video is next?" 

**"Oh, Other Side Of Hollywood, but first.... Cast, come out. Wait don't. I feel like keeping you guys there. Ha I'm sadistic. I think. IDK, gotta go to discord."**

"Umm..." Sasha says 

"What, the" Jack says 

"Hell," Chris says 

"Was that?" The twins both say. 

"I just want to get out, shall we," Carrie motioned to the screen. 

**The video starts with Caleb in the air as he speaks about stuff. The audience whoop and holler as he keeps on speaking. He starts his hand movements when he sings.**

"Cool voice, but I don't like the moves. Not that good." Reagan comments. It takes all of Caleb's self-control for him to do anything to the lifer. 

**Caleb keeps on singing as he gets on to the chorus with the audience also anticipating the rest of his song. On 'life is good' the other ghosts ghost in to the ghost club. One guy looks sinister as he takes off Caleb's jacket. He continues with the women around him then moves to the table where the wiaters move with food. A very hot woman comes out of under the table.**

**The video then shows him 'Watch me make me a move I'm your number 1 choice' as he dances weird moves and the video goes on until he motions to the circle.**

**The video then ends with the sultry women who hid him behind the long cloakish thing and say 'buh byee.'**

"Wait, that's it?" 

**"Yeah, I'm not bothered to write out so much of the video and then your reactions. That takes time. NVM, that is Caleb. Oh and byos, you can punch him now."**

The phantoms then all walk up to Caleb before each of them punch him in the face and stomach. 

The phantoms then explain to Julie that was when he stamped them and why they were late. 

"It's ok guys." Luke was very happy then. 

**"Now, one more DC and then it's jatp and some other stuff I want you guys to watch so you understand a bit and hopefully change the future. Also, Caleb you're a cool villain but you just went about it the wrong way. Trust me, I know a lot of other stuff you could've done." I smirk, "If I ever decided t**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am a lazy person now. It is true. Also, does anyone even read this. I am new and am still learning how to use AO3, I'm surprised i haven't given up on phantom or not. It's a change.


	13. All Eyes on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch DCs dance of All Eyes on Me.

13 All Eyes on Me ([All Eyes on Me )](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnGinyIMAUc)

**"Ok everyone, I have decided that the cast will come later. Expect them when you least expect them. Oh COVID is such a drag, never mind, anywho let's go on. I am going to show you Dirty Candy's dance on their song All Eyes on Me. It's a great song. Sooooo, let's hustle."**

**The video starts in black and curtains when the music starts and Carrie starts dancing. The rest of the girls come in, into a formation and when they take the glasses off, the real dancing starts. They dance for a while until the video shows the phantoms with Julie and Flynn.**

**When the girls are in a sort-of circle, Alex then ghosts in. Carrie goes through while she dances and Alex seems to go along with the dance. He then ghosts out and then talks a bit with Julie.**

**The video then skips quite a bit up to when Alex is running to the back of the line where the girls move He plays around a bit then poses at the end to the far side of the stage. HE does a small turn as he blushes.**

"Ok, man why'd you dance on there?" Sunset Curve asked (guys from 1995) 

"Oh, it was fun and reminded me when I practiced with Sasha." Alex offhandedly says. 

"Well, anyways the dance moves were actually quite good, I think you could incorporate a bit more flexibility and have the other the 'spotlight'. IT would really make a routine shine." Sasha says. 

Carrie sighs as if she's repeating the answer to an age-old question. "You don't need to know anything. In fact, why are we even here if not just to watch a bunch of music videos about Julie and her boy-band!!"

"Well we don't know, and why are you even blowing up on us. It's not like we've ever done anything wrong. Stop acting so defensive. Right now I can literally see you a bitch. A popular girl who feels she should have all that attention and bully people she feels like. Huh. Am I wrong. Tell me am I wrong?" Sasha and Reagan both blew up. 

"Wait, girls," 

"Just, wait," 

"For a,"

"Moment,"

"Maybe she'll," 

"Explain in her own time." The twins do their twinspeak and try to calm Sasha and Reagan down. Everyone then looks at Carrie as she thens pales and runs out into an unknown room. 

**"Don't bother trying to get her to come out. Trust me. She just needs some time." The voice says as if they had been through the same thing as Carrie.**

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I hope you like it. It is my first fic so please don't go hard on me. 
> 
> Reviews!!!! I feed on them like they are cookies.


End file.
